A World We Must Defend
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: The sequel to The Very Best Like No One Ever Was. What happens when Giovanni has Ash captured from Unova and brought back to HQ in Viridian? You can be sure his friends and family don't take kindly to it. Ash meets a new stranger with a special power...
1. Prologue

*Author's Note- This is my second fanfiction and it's a sequel to my first fanfiction, The Very Best Like No One Ever Was, this takes place sometime during Black & White not sure when, there's not a specific time like in the prequel. I am currently fourteen now but I was thirteen when I wrote the prequel to this story. So, I hope if you enjoyed the first story that you'll like this just as much or better and I hope my writing has improved at least a little bit from the time I wrote the other story so PLEASE review I 3 feedback so thanks to all who take the time to give any feedback whatever you have to say is much appreciated ^_^ Also, as well as in the prequel this story contains some references from Pokémon Coliseum and XD Gale of Darkness I didn't make the Orre locations up the only made up location is Kentswood Town. SO this won't make any sense (well maybe a little) but it is highly recommended that you read the prequel (and review it please!) So thanks so much and please enjoy!

Prologue

It was four years before Ash Ketchum was born and about two years before Delia met Red Ketchum. Delia was a student for Professor Oak at his lab with another young man named Spencer Hale who was a sum older than she. It was a warm, slightly humid and sticky summer evening in the quiet cheerful town of Pallet the sun was just setting and set gorgeous scenery for the quaint little town. Delia's work day had just finished up as she walked home down the unpaved rural road of Pallet Town to her home a boy scurried past her and without watching where he was going slammed into her and knocked her off her feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright? Let me help you up." he said extending his hand to assist Delia up.

"That's okay, I'm fine, don't worry about it everyone has a bad day." She said with a smile.

"Where are my manners, I'm Giovanni, what's your name?" Giovanni said introducing himself.

"Hello, Giovanni, I'm Delia." she replied.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Giovanni said.

"Okay, I'd appreciate it." Delia agreed. They walked awhile making a casual conversation.

"So are you a Pokémon trainer?" Delia asked.

"Sort of... but my Mom says it's a waste of time I don't travel but I do have some Pokémon." Giovanni explained.

"I'm studying to become a researcher with Professor Oak I wanted to be a trainer but, back when my Mom was alive she insisted I take over her restaurant but when she passed on and the restaurant went into foreclosure I wanted more than to _just_ train Pokémon, I wanted to learn about them so here I am." She explained. "So what about you're parents?" Delia asked as Giovanni winced.

"Um...my Dad passed away a long time ago and my mom...well she, ugh, likes um, _being in charge_ of things you could say. She's actually the reason why I was running." Giovanni responded.

"Why, what she do? Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just curious." Delia pestered.

"I'd rather not, I'm sorry." he replied with a sigh.

"That's okay I was being nosey, I hardly know you, I'm sorry." Delia said as they reached her home.

"Nah, I'm sorry for running into you." Giovanni smiled.

"Here's my place, see you around, I hope!" Delia said as she walked toward her house.

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by Oak's tomorrow!" Giovanni called.

"Okay, I'd like that, bye!" She said as they parted and Delia walked into her house and leaned up against the door and giggled to herself. Giovanni however didn't get off as easily. His stomach was in turmoil as his heart raced he knew his mother was looking for him and when she found him he'd be lucky to make it out alive. A tall woman with broad shoulders was staggering across Pallet grabbing people by the collars screaming in their face asking of her son. Giovanni saw her and fled but it was too late.

"There you are, you worthless little piece of garbage get your butt over here." She screamed as Giovanni slowly approached his mother, he was a good head taller than her but that didn't matter he still was extremely demoralized by her, along with the rest of the region.

Giovanni gulped before hazarding out a response. "Hey, Mom..."

"I told you to never _ever_ run off like that, didn't I? Well answer me you little nothing, **DIDN'T I**?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, yes a hundred times, I'm sorry, _please_ don't kill me!" Giovanni shouted in fear.

"Kill you? I do need an heir, you, moron, Christ; you're just like your father, an idiot."

"Dad wasn't an idiot, you are." Giovanni vigilantly stood up to his mother for the first time.

"How dare you! You know why I'm angry, you little brat."

"Yes, and I also know why Dad disappeared." Giovanni dared to say what he's known for years.

"What're you talking about?" she said in a phony oblivious voice.

"I know you killed him because he refused to help you with Team Rocket, I've known it since I was ten. You acted upset to avoid the suspicion of the government. You are an exceptional, adept liar and I know it but, you can't fool me I've learned to discern your stupid lies" Giovanni said accusatively.

"Shut up, about Team Rocket, you whiney little know-it-all! People could be listening you imbecile. You will run Team Rocket one day and you will help me, I am your mother I know all of your weaknesses, I know you have an obsession with money, it'll come back to bite you, my son, you'll see." she said sinisterly.

"No, never! I'll never be as sick and twisted as you are, go home I'm never gonna live with you ever again I'm sixteen I can fend for myself I'm sick of you abusing me! I wish dad was still here..." Giovanni shouted.

"Fine good riddance one less mouth to feed adios y-" she said before being interrupted.

"One less mouth to feed? You never fed me _EVER_ look at me, I'm skin and bones!" Giovanni shouted.

"Whatever, I don't need you until I die then you'll take over the business as planned, and you'll want to, I know it. I don't care if you have the worst life in the history of mankind so long as you don't die, and don't expect me to visit or check up on you, you ungrateful piece of crap, I'm done!" Giovanni's mother screamed as she marched off with her head held high back to Team Rocket Headquarters. Giovanni felt a sting of neglect but a joy of relief all at once as he now wondered where on earth he'd go for the night when he had suddenly remembered what Delia had told him about Professor Oak, so he tried for his laboratory.

He knocked on the door as Oak came to get it. "Hi, how do you do?" Giovanni said, smiling broadly.

"Hello, can I help you?" Oak replied, puzzled.

"I've got no money and no where to go but, a friend of mine said you let people board here on the house." Giovanni said.

"Well, I guess..." Oak agreed awkwardly.

"Gee, thanks mister, I owe you one!" Giovanni said, plopping himself down on the couch in the main lobby. Meanwhile, Giovanni's mother had entered her HQ as all the TR grunts saluted her.

"Madame Boss, we have just stolen all of the Pokémon in Saffron City." a grunt reported.

"Excellent, proceed as planed." Madame Boss said, while grinning atrociously. A month or so passed and Team Rocket became more widespread and wealthier as Giovanni caught up with Delia and they began dating. It was one quiet night, Giovanni had taken Delia to the Cerulean Cape for their _"monthiversary"_. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms in his.

"I'm really glad you bumped into me that day, y'know." Delia said with a bright smile.

"Me too, you're the best thing that ever happened to me before you I had no life, no one cared." Giovanni said.

"Giovanni... what's with... never mind, forget it." Delia began.

"No, what is it?" he insisted.

"No, no, I answered my own question, really it's nothing." she lied, she was desperate to know what was going on his life that left him so miserable and pessimistic about everything but, she was terrified to ask, to lose him.

"Delia?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Giovanni got out, holding his breath hoping Delia would reply the same.

"I love you too, Gio." She said as their romantic evening continued into the night until he walked her home. After dropping his girlfriend off a Team Rocket grunt came dashing up to Giovanni with a dabble of fear gleaming in his eyes.

"Giovanni, I hate to be the one to notify you of this but, it's your mother, she's been shot, in Saffron you have to come quickly." the grunt said nervously but Giovanni just looked up with a satisfied look on his face.

"Alright, I'll go." Giovanni said indifferently as he followed the grunt on to a private jet with the Team Rocket initials on it and they flew off to Saffron to say their final farewells to Madame Boss. They reached the hospital and went into the room where Madame Boss was dying slowly, not a single soul who cared, not even her son.

"Mother?" Giovanni said in a tone of greeting.

"Giovanni, my pride and joy!" she said with a fake affection to show to the other grunts so when she passed on they'd help convince Giovanni into it.

"Oh, I'm sure... So what happened to you someone _finally_ snap at you, I'm just surprised it wasn't me." Giovanni said apathetically.

"Oh, sweetie stop hiding your hurt, come and give your old, dying, mommy a hug goodbye." She said wickedly.

"Ew, No, you'll probably stick a knife in my back and say gotcha! Or something twisted like that, you've stabbed me enough that I caught on to the whole _"Mommy's sorry give me a hug"_ act." Giovanni refused as the nurses and doctors looked at him like he was a gyrados on a rampage.

"Giovanni, dear, come sit by your old mother, now... QUICKLY, I'M FADING!" She said through her clenched teeth in frustration, she didn't even seem to upset that she was about to die, it was the strangest thing. Giovanni reluctantly sat on her death bed and his mother held his hand and slipped a piece of paper in his hand.

"Don't read this until I'm dead don't worry, it won't take long." she commanded as Giovanni exited the room and flew back to Pallet and when he got back to Oak's he read the slip of paper, disobediently. It read:

Look, Giovanni,

I know you hate me, and I couldn't care less about you, we both know that no point in denying it or lying about it but, I still want Team Rocket under the family's control, to thrive in prosperity. I thought you'd like to know that the company is worth 2.6 billion dollars as of this year and it's all yours to expand on, think about the possibilities. ~Sincerely, Your Mother, goodbye my son.

Giovanni read it over and over again but couldn't fathom the amount of money which would soon belong to him he couldn't help it, he was taking up the offer. The next morning arrived and Giovanni awoke from a soundless sleep and saw Professor Oak on the phone with a face of dismay.

"Giovanni, I'm sorry to tell you but I'm afraid that overnight-" Oak began.

"Mom's gone, right." Giovanni said.

"I'm terribly sorry." Oak said sadly but Giovanni just shrugged lethargically and left the lab leaving Oak stunned at his wretched reaction. Giovanni then went to Saffron to sign off on the will and all the rights documents and took leading Team Rocket head-on and became addicted. After, his mother's funeral, which only he, Delia and a couple of Team Rocket Grunts attended he caught up with Delia and started to talk.

"Gio, are you alright?" Delia asked, foggy eyed.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said apathetically.

"Well, I thought if you need someone to help you through this I'll always be at your side." She said sadly, holding Giovanni's hand.

"Thanks, Delia. Well, I gotta be going now I have stuff to catch up on, bye." Giovanni said as he kissed Delia's cheek and dashed off back to TR HQ to obsessively reign over the organization. Giovanni spent two weeks relentlessly running the organization spending day-after-day recruiting grunts to each town and city throughout the region to steal all Pokémon and sell them at the market or enhance their power at HQ. And since he hadn't seen Delia at all and she was blissfully unaware of her boyfriend's new avocation.

"Sir, telephone for you." The grunt told his 16-year-old boss.

"Who is it don't they know I'm busy!" He shouted, uncharacteristically.

"She says her name is Delia and she wants to talk now."

"Oh, send the phone right in." Giovanni completely forgot about his girlfriend and was now feeling guilty, he had to break the news to her but, when?

"Giovanni, I haven't heard from you in weeks, what is going on!" Delia demanded.

"Delia, I can explain everything meet me at Pewter City museum tonight at seven okay, I'll tell you everything that's happened okay? And don't get worried or anything, it's good news, I'm not breaking up with you or anything I've just gotten preoccupied." Giovanni said.

"Oh, okay, see you then." she said hanging up the phone. Giovanni flew his private jet out to Pewter for his date and then entered the museum to find Delia already there in a stunning white dress.

"Hello, there, don't you look pretty tonight? I am one lucky man." Giovanni complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Gio, and you sure are!" Delia exclaimed as Giovanni bought them two museum passes so they could browse the galleria and discuss matters freely.

"Delia, I have superb news for us." Giovanni said as his face lit up with a smile.

"What is it!" Delia exclaimed elatedly in anticipation.

"You know Team Rocket, right?" Giovanni said excitedly.

"Ew, yes, they're awful what did you shut them down." Delia rebutted.

"No... Why would you want something like that?" Giovanni remarked.

"Because they're all jerks and thieves?" Delia said becoming angry. "Where is this going!"

"It's my company I own it, it was mine after mother died. I'm a billionaire, Delia and I want to share it with you." Giovanni explained.

"Forget it! I can't believe you my own boyfriend runs that rotten Team Rocket! You get rid of that Team Rocket nonsense or you'll lose me." Delia shouted.

"No way, I won't give up all that money!" Giovanni said stubbornly.

"It's TR or me."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Giovanni? How could you!"

"Get out, I never want to see you again, you've betrayed me you're just like my mother..."

"Good, I don't want to get up in the likes of a crook like you anyway I'll replace you in a second with an honest man who cares more about me than money you selfish jerk, you're the one who's like your mom, not me. You are so selfish, Giovanni! I love you and all you care about is money!"

"Delia, that isn't true, please don't leave me!" Giovanni begged.

"I already told you, it's Team Rocket or me, I don't want to have anything to do with something as ruthless as Team Rocket." Delia said demandingly.

"Delia, I can't give up all that money, that would be foolish and you know it, think of the life we could have together, Delia, someday I'd like to marry you and we could run it together! Think of it!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"What, so you're asking me to be your partner in crime?" Delia said, appalled at the suggestion. "Forget it, we're done, you can't even give up Team Rocket, for me that show's how much you love me. It's over." Delia declared.

"No, Delia..._please_." Giovanni muttered, heartbroken.

"And you better stay away from me _or else_." Delia stressed leaving a threat as she stormed off and they never contacted since, Delia married Red and that was the end of them they hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade in a half that is until now...


	2. The Plan of Reprisal

It was a serene and peaceful day in Pallet Town there was a lively sense of tranquility to the atmosphere as the pidgey flocked through the sky and the caterpie nourished the earth. Delia Ketchum and her Mr. Mime were tending to their garden in the sunshine and everything was going considerably well since Delia's husband, Red's passing. Ash was traveling in the Unova region and continuing to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, along with his newly acquainted friends, Iris and Cilan. Delia had continued her daily routines as she had before but, she still seemed somewhat depressed, she wasn't the same since Red died she had lost her optimistic pleasant attitude she had always been known for and was just sort of depressed and a bit apathetic about everything, unless it was concerning her son that seemed to be the only thing that perked her up, talking about Ash. Tracey Sketchit would sometimes drop by to pay Mrs. Ketchum a visit that usually made her a bit more cheery but perhaps the loneliness was finally getting to her but, most people assumed it was just grief and it would pass.

"Alright, Mimey, looks like the plants are all good and quenched!" Delia said as she walked into her home to sit down and watch some TV to pass some time. The news was talking about the rumors that Team Rocket was planning to invade the Unova region for an attack.

"Anonymous sources report that Team Rocket is planning a major attack on the region of Unova and that all people should be evacuated to safety in the case of an attack. It is unknown when this attack will unravel but, it will strike everywhere in the region inflicting a fearsome blow of terror also-" The reporter said before Delia flicked the TV off, feeling sick to her stomach from the report. Ash was in Unova and now, she was scared, especially since her husband was murdered in a terrorist attack that had increased her fear of attacks and now she was scared, no, scared isn't the word, _petrified_ she was so petrified she felt nauseous.

"I can't take it any longer it's one thing after another!" Delia shouted, from stress as she walked off to the window. "Oh, Ash..." she murmured. "Team Rocket...Team Rocket!" she stated furiously as Mr. Mime swept the immaculate floor, pointlessly. Meanwhile Giovanni was running Team Rocket with the assistance of his secretary. His secretary walked in sheepishly with a notification to announce.

"Sir, did you hear the news?" she interrogated.

"No, what news?" Giovanni asked bluntly.

"The Pokémon Master, he's dead our allies took care of it."

"Snagem?"

"Yes, sir, Red Ketchum is dead."

"Ketchum?" Giovanni said, the name Ketchum piqued his interest an eerie smile crept upon his face in satisfaction he figured Red had deserved it for stealing his girl. "Good, good, send Wilkes and Booth my regards and gratitude."

"Right away, sir." She said as she dashed off to complete his orders.

"Ketchum...He thought he was _so_ great, Pokémon Master stole Delia right away from me. Serves you right, Ketchum. I wonder if Delia...no I couldn't, aw, but it's been so long maybe she'd want me now. Red was a lousy husband anyway from what I heard he walked out on her, didn't he? I wouldn't of done that, never in a million years that man didn't know what he had. I'll show him this time, I'll be the one stealing Delia back, and he'll see wherever that spiteful man is." Giovanni ranted to his Persian as he concocted a strategy to win back Delia's heart. Giovanni was kidding himself he said those things aloud but in the back of his twisted mind he only wanted to marry Delia so they could have children and there would be an heir to Team Rocket. "Cassidy, Bitch, watch over headquarters for me I have something to do." Giovanni ordered his most favored employees.

"The name is BUTCH B-U-T-C-H not bitch..." Butch shouted in frustration.

"Like I care, just watch this place." Giovanni reprimanded.

"Yes sir and I'll make sure this blundering fool won't screw anything up." Cassidy assured as Giovanni climbed aboard a private helicopter and was immediately flown to none other than Pallet Town. When they landed Giovanni scouted the perimeter, the picturesque little town was just as he remembered it. Full of quiet, polite, reserved, friendly people that weren't accustomed to the big-shot businessman that Giovanni was. He smiled nostalgically as he walked down the sentimental route one that lead to Pallet Town. Giovanni came across an elderly lady and since he wasn't sure of Delia's residence, considering they hadn't spoken since their break-up, he asked for directions and sure enough the courteous old woman happily gave Giovanni directions to the Ketchum's residence. Giovanni located the small little abode and began sweating through the palms of his wretched hands he wanted her back more than anything he was certain he must apologize even if it wasn't sincere. He then muscled up his strength, took a deep breath and stumbled up to the door with his hands shaking he tapped a knock on the white little door. Delia got up to answer whom she presumed to be Tracey, Professor Oak, or Mrs. Hupple for a social call boy, was she in for a surprise. She opened the door and saw Giovanni standing at her door and a flush of fear rushed through her veins as she slammed the door in his face, locked it securely, and leaned back on it and slowly slid down against the door to her feet.

"Go away!" Delia shouted in fright she was already worked up enough about Team Rocket and now _he_ shows up at her front door.

"No, Delia, I'm here to work things out between us this has gone on too long." He persisted.

"No, get off my property before I call Officer Jenny!" Delia shouted.

"I don't care, go ahead as if the law enforcement scares me for heaven's sake I run a Pokémon theft organization trespassing would be the least of my troubles." Giovanni said sarcastically. "Just let me in, Delia, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Giovanni...LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Delia shouted as she stumbled on words from fear she didn't know what this evil man of her past was doing here. She had always heard from others that Giovanni was doing successful with his _"business"_ but she thought she'd seen the last of him several years ago. She knew Red and Giovanni had been childhood friends Red had told her Giovanni's back-story over a hundred times and how his mother forbid Red to see Giovanni after Green died. Delia wondered if Giovanni knew about her son, perhaps that's why Jessie, James and Meowth followed Ash, she quickly cleared the frightening thought from her head. _"He couldn't know about Ash, right?" _she thought to herself speculatively.

"I'll leave as soon as you allow me to speak to you. Now, let me in or I'll let myself in!" Giovanni shouted becoming intolerant of Delia's stubbornness.

"...I'm afraid." she muttered.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I swear I would never hurt you." Giovanni promised.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard but, for some reason I feel the need to let you in anyway." Delia capitulated as she slowly and steadily turned the knob to unlock the door and open it. She got a good look at him for the first time in over ten years he was different he wasn't a boy anymore he was a man he was quite different than her memory had imprinted. The same went for Giovanni he saw her for the first time as a woman and not a girl she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Wow." Giovanni stated.

"What!" Delia said in panic.

"Would you calm down, are you trying to make this even more incredibly awkward than it already is!" Giovanni yelled.

"Well, how did you expect me to act. What did you think I'd say _Oh sure come on in you Kanto's most wanted convict come into my house and we'll sit down and have some tea and talk about how we haven't spoken in years and how we hate each other_!" Delia shouted impatiently and sarcastically.

"Team Rocket isn't all bad, y'know Delia, and I certainly do not hate you, you could've been my exceedingly wealthy wife if you hadn't torn out my heart." Giovanni said miserably.

"...Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to be, married to a criminal, yup. And for your information I married a wonderful man who had earnest accomplishments and a good heart unlike you." Delia said as she spoke of her beloved deceased husband.

"Red... Pokémon Master, big whoop he isn't a multi-billionaire is he or should I say wasn't he? He was a lousy friend too and from my knowledge he wasn't a very suitable husband either." Giovanni said offensively.

"Shut up, you just shut up, Giovanni! How dare you intrude my home and insult my husband, get out this is why I didn't want to let you in!" Delia screamed in advocate.

"I'm sorry, I was just jealous is all." Giovanni confessed.

"You were?"

"Of course, Red stole my girl, that's enough to make any man outraged." Giovanni explained as he walked over and picked up a picture frame with cut outs of pictures of Ash from the papers. "Who might this be?" Giovanni said curiously he never thought that Delia and Red had any children. Delia became silent as her heart raced she raced through her mind trying to think of a plausible excuse. She had to come up with something otherwise she knew her son's life could be in jeopardy.

"That's the neighbor's son." she spouted out quickly and crossed her fingers that he'd buy it.

"That's funny because he has a striking resemblance to Red and he has your eyes." Giovanni said skeptically. "Kind of strange that you'd keep the neighbor's picture in your house, _framed_ isn't it?" Giovanni said, he was almost certain that it had to be their son he had Delia's exact eyes and the resemblance between the boy and Red was striking.

"Must be a coincidence and I'm very close with the neighbors why Ash even calls them Aunt and Uncle!" Delia said not realizing what she had just said.

"Ash? Ash who?" Giovanni said with a triumphant smile.

"That's the neighbor's name!" Delia said quickly and she felt like kicking herself for being so stupid but she was so nervous. She knew Giovanni all too well, she knew that if he found out about Ash something bad was going too happen, no ifs ands or buts about it.

"That's funny if _Ash_ is the _neighbors' kid_ why would _he _call _them_ _his_ aunt and uncle?" Giovanni said raising an eye brawl as Delia started to panic, and once again she felt sick from nervousness. "He's yours _isn't he_?" Giovanni stated.

"No! No! I don't have any children Red left before we had the chance!" Delia said winging it as she went along with the big convoluted lie.

"I'm not an idiot, Delia." Giovanni said her story wasn't fooling him. "That's your son, no question just admit it." he demanded. Delia wanted to break down and cry, she knew she shouldn't have allowed him in in the first place.

"I wish I had a child but I don't and that's it Giovanni, alright now if you would please...I'd thank you kindly if you'd get out of my house!" she shouted with her fists clenched and eyes watering.

"Delia, I wouldn't hurt him. Why, I'd want him to become my stepchild." Giovanni said.

"What...what are you saying!" Delia said nervously.

"I'm saying I never should have broken up with you that night." Giovanni said pretending that he still had feelings for her when in actuality he needed an heir to run the business. "I want to marry you, Delia Ketchum." he proposed. Delia was simply appalled and stunned.

"...Never, never in a million years! Would I ever betray Red like that especially for a jerk like you! And you seem to be forgetting I'm the one who dumped you because of Team Rocket! This is ridiculous we were just kids, Giovanni, get over it, it was some silly puppy-love relationship that never would have lasted anyway." Delia exclaimed furiously. "Now I'll say this one more time get. out. of. my. house." Delia stated holding back her inner rage.

"Fine, Delia but you'll regret it, you'll regret EVERYTHING! And just for the record I really did _love_ you." Giovanni screamed as he stormed out the door. Delia, once again fell on to the couch and sobbed.

"What have I done? Now, now my little Ash has to suffer, Oh God. I don't know what to do I can't let him hurt my baby, I wish, I just wish Red was still here, Oh God, help me." Delia said weeping as Mimey patted her shoulder in comfort. "No, no, no! I will not let this happen I will not lose my baby, I won't, I _can't_. Ash means _everything_ to me I can't and I won't lose him...I will fight to the death if I have to but that sick, twisted man will not get his hands on _my_ baby!" Delia demanded to herself, crying in fear, refusing to let herself believe that he could overcome her and get to her son. "If he takes my Ash he takes my everything...and that evil mastermind knows it, he sure as Christ knows it." Delia sobbed as she gathered herself together and went outside to wipe the stinging tears off her face and calm down. She picked the prettiest flower from her acclaimed garden and sniffed it's undoubtedly, undeniable, intriguing aroma of lilac. Lilacs held a fond memory to Delia, lilac was the flower Red always gave her, on their first date, proposal, wedding, birthdays, and on the day of Ash's birth he always would come in smiling and happily remark that all the lilacs in the world weren't near as beautiful as she. Delia began to walk off the lot of their home and Mr. Mime followed. "No, Mimey, stay here, I have to run this errand alone." Delia instructed her only Pokémon. Mr. Mime frowned disappointedly but quickly became happy again and started to pointlessly and idiotically sweep the dirt. Delia walked up to the Pallet Memorial Cemetery where an array of tombstones was lined as far as the eye could see, an eerie sight reminding you: ashes to ashes and dust to dust, a disturbing, bone-chilling, reality check. But, the only grave Delia was interested in was her husband's, the guilt was _still_ eating her alive. The tombstone inscripted:

Red Ketchum

Pokémon Master

Beloved, Husband and Father

Aged 32

~Truly, the very best like no one ever was~

Delia couldn't bundle up her grief any longer she was trying to stay strong to remain more stable for the homage she wanted to pay to him. She then pressed the sentimental lilacs against her chest and glanced down at them "Love you." She muttered as she placed the lilacs on Red's tomb. "So, sorry." Delia cried as she felt her self start to choke on her tears, struggling to catch her breath, she breathed heavily as did her tears spill. She knelt beside the grave and put her hand on the grave affectionately and began to speak slowly and softly. "Red, I know that it's too late now but, I have to tell you anyway. I am so sorry, you kept telling me you were sorry and I didn't listen I ignored you, why? Because I'm an idiot, I was the one who should've been apologizing, I was lucky to be married to you, I took you for granted and the way I spoke to you...the things I said...awful, _awful_, hurtful things. The last thing I said to you was he doesn't care- what a lie that was. You cared more than anything about our son and look what I did I got him in danger and I simply don't know what to do, you'd know what to do, you always knew. I love Ash more than anything in the whole world I-I, _we_ don't want him to end up like you, because of me... I did all of this...The last thing I told you was you didn't care when the last thing I should've said was I love you, and that I'm so sorry. I just hope that you can find in your heart to forgive me now, I know you're in heaven now and it's better up there, with God than it ever possibly could be with me...But, I wish you were still here because I love you and miss you so much, Red, I'm sorry." Delia finished as she wept out all her feelings and apologies that had haunted her forever since she'd lost him and would forever afterwards. This wouldn't heal her guilt but it would help it. "I won't let them take Ash's life too, and I know that if they take Ash, it'll be the end of me as well, I'm not strong like you were, I couldn't take it, _it_ would take me. But it won't happen, I promise you, Red, I swear it."

Back on the plane back to his headquarters, Giovanni began a tirade to his jet's pilot. "The nerve of that woman! Denying my proposal well I'll get her to marry me if it's the last thing I do! Team Rocket must remain the family business and it will if it's the last thing I do. And I know just how to do it..."


	3. Gone!

Giovanni arrived back at headquarters and his secretary dashed in with an announcement.

"Sir, I'm very sorry to bother you but Jessie, James and Meowth wish to contact you." she informed.

"Certainly, enable there computer via video chat." Giovanni ordered as his secretary dashed about hooking up wires to make the long distance chat possible. The computer flashed on and Giovanni began to speak to his workers stationed in Unova.

"What is it you three want? Give me your progress report." Giovanni commanded.

"Sir! Sir, we almost completed are mission successfully until that twerp interfered..." Jessie reported.

"That child you are always whining about, why is he such a nuisance to you three? You should be able to handle a mere child? Who is the _twerp_ you consistently speak of anyway?" Giovanni inquired.

"The twerp's name is Ash, Ash Ketchum." James replied. Giovanni's eyes widened he was shocked that all this time his own employees had been stalking and relentlessly tormenting Delia's son, no wonder she hated Team Rocket so. Giovanni knew that that child had to be hers they looked too similar. Then, Giovanni remembered his plan and now he realized that his blasphemy would work flawlessly, as a crooked twisted smirk crept upon his face. He knew the boy was Delia's that's why she had become so emotional as Giovanni unraveled the mystery and she got so frantic at hiding him.

"Hey, Boss?" Meowth said.

"That child I want you to bring him to me." Giovanni commanded.

"Sir, we've trying to get Pikachu for years." James explained.

"No, I don't want _Pikachu_ I want _the boy_." Giovanni clarified as the trio gave him a puzzled look of confusion. "Kidnap him and bring him to HQ immediately." Giovanni instructed and then he ended the chat.

"We've been snatchin' Pikachu for as long as I can remember but we've never deliberately went out to get the twerp." Meowth said.

"I wonder why the boss wants the twerp?" Jessie stated.

"It'll be hard we'll have to wait for him to have no Pokémon on hands, perhaps when he's at the Pokémon Center." James suggested.

"James, you're an Einstein, a genius!" Jessie exclaimed, impressed by James strategic method.

"Hi ho hi ho it's off to get the twerp we go!" Meowth exclaimed as they dashed off to kidnap Ash. It was at least midnight as Team Rocket spied on Ash, Iris and Cilan camping out for the night Ash was sleeping soundlessly with Pikachu tucked in between his arms like a teddy-bear.

"Drats, how're we gonna get the twerp if he's got that pesky Pikachu under his arm!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Jess, I thought that we were gonna wait till his Pokémon were at the center?" James asked.

"I know, I know, it was a good idea but, we can't kidnap someone in broad daylight!" Jessie whispered.

"Why not we's captured plenty 'a Pokémon while the sun was shinnin' away what's da difference?" Meowth questioned.

"The difference is those were Pokémon and this is a child, a person it's much more serious. A Pokémon goes missing the police search awhile and give up after a week a kid goes missing and they don't quit until he's found, dead or alive they have to know." Jessie explained.

"Gee, I never thought about it like that I always just figured if ya stole, ya stole." Meowth responded.

"So what do we do now, Jessie, we can't let the other twerps see us taking him they'll freak out and Pikachu would surely wake up." James added.

"We could think of a way to distract Pikachu then quietly move the twerp into our balloon." Jessie devised a plan.

"But how do we distract Pikachu's the question." James reminded.

"I know just the way..." Jessie began as the trio huddled together and Jessie explained the strategic plan. Meowth quietly tiptoed near Ash's sleeping bag and placed an opened ketchup bottle. Pikachu began sniffing in its slumber and began sleepwalking towards the ketchup almost as if it had been infatuated by the condiment. Then, the group lifted Ash's entire sleeping bag quietly by the four corners and transported it to their balloon leaving only Ash's hat behind. They mutely exchanged high fives as Ash had proved to be the heaviest sleeper ever known. They then ignited the balloon's fire fuel and took off as Cilan, Iris and Pikachu obliviously slept below unaware that their friend had just been abducted.

"I can't believe this actually worked?" James stated in awe.

"After fourteen years of failed attempts of stealing Pikachu all we had to do was sneak it away at night with a bottle of ketchup!" Meowth also remarked."...Hey, Jess why didn't you think of this FOURTEEN YEARS AGO!" Meowth shouted as he broke the fourth wall.

"I don't know...It just came to me now, I guess I'm a better kidnapper than Pokémon thief." Jessie said.

"The police are gonna be on us so fast and we don't have much time before the twerp wakes up." James said nervously.

"Would you relax what is he gonna do jump overboard, he doesn't have any Pokémon, remember?" Jessie said.

"Oh, right. Let's tie him up just in case." James said doubtfully as they tied a thick sturdy rope around Ash, him still in the sleeping bag. A couple of more hours passed as the group flew above Johto, now becoming closer to headquarters. Meanwhile, the sun was rising and Cilan was waking up to cook breakfast and he instantly noticed Ash's absence and began looking around and calling his name which awoke the others.

"Cilan, where's Ash?" Iris asked.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried.

"I don't know, that's what I was worried about." Cilan explained.

"Don't get your bowtie in a knot maybe he just went off to fetch water or something." Iris said optimistically.

"Yeah, or chased after some rare Pokémon!" Cilan agreed with a smile but, another hour passed, then another, then another, no sign. They began to become worried and started searching and after a couple of hours of that they started to consider informing the law.

"Cilan, what if something bad happened to Ash we have to tell somebody!" Iris panicked.

"I know, I know it's been nearly ten hours of searching and who knows when he could've disappeared." Cilan agreed.

"We have to get over to the closest town and tell Officer Jenny!" Iris proclaimed.

"Right." Cilan affirmed as they, Pikachu and Axew dashed off to a small town in the middle of nowhere called Kentswood Town. They raced down the unpaved roads and passed other young trainers who stared at them in fear when they saw the panic in their eyes and they way they ran as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, wha-what's going on something bad up there?" a frightened, puzzled, trainer asked as they darted by her.

"No, we're missing a friend!" Iris called out but, then she stopped lying her arm out to stop Cilan as well. "You haven't seen him have you? He's about yay tall, he has brown eyes, black spiked hair, and he has these zig-zags,that look like little z's or lightning bolts right beneath his eyes? Please tell me you know which way he went!" Iris said desperately.

"No, I'm sorry I wish I could help but, I haven't seen anyone like that, sorry." she replied.

"That's alright, come on, Iris we've gotta get to town!" Cilan persisted as they continued sprinting to Kentswood.

"Right...I hope he's okay." Iris stated.

"I know, so do I...Well, moping around complaining about it won't solve anything, let's go." Cilan said confidently as they finally reached Kentswood a town full of lush vegetation and dazzling lakes that glistened and shimmered in the sun, skyscrapers so tall you couldn't see the top, and an array of flower bouquets on every corner, avenue and boulevard you turned. Of course, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew had no time to appreciate and admire the town's undeniable beauty they had a missing friend to find. They buzzed around asking the locals for the whereabouts of Officer Jenny and the police office. One man informed them of the location as they exhaustedly dashed there they slammed on the door and Jenny opened it with a gleam of excitement in her eye but, also, a twinkle of fear she deciphered from the looks on their tired faces.

"Officer, you've gotta help us!" Cilan shouted.

"It's our friend! We-we don't know what's happened to him!" Iris shouted.

"Alright, alright you two first you need to calm down and one of you needs to calmly explain the situation." Jenny instructed as Iris took a deep breath and began preparing the tale of the missing Ash Ketchum case.

"This morning I heard my friend there, Cilan call Ash's name, he's the one missing. So, I woke up and we searched and searched and searched for hours we called his name and we just don't know what to do he's gone! We found his hat and pokedex just lying there without his sleeping bag it's all so bizarre!" Iris said nervously.

"Okay, okay a few questions. What's this child's name?" Jenny interrogated.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum." Cilan replied.

"Hometown?"

"Pallet Town, Kanto."

"Foreigner? Geez, this just keeps getting worse. Age?"

"Ten" (how this is possible after fourteen years is beyond me)

"Okay, so when did you last see Ash, are you sure he didn't just go off himself?" Jenny asked.

"We were in the forest right outside of town, and yes were sure he wouldn't go anywhere without his Pikachu." Iris explained.

"Pikachu, huh? Okay, you might come in handy. Okay so he was in Kentswood Woods right before you went to bed and when you woke up he was gone...Strange he's already on a journey usually these cases are kids running away to become trainers..." Jenny thought aloud.

"No, he's very experienced he's traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even the Orange Islands!" Iris exclaimed.

"Okay, kids, before we preceded any further I must know who Ash is currently under the custody of and inform the parent or legal guardian immediately, tell me who it is." Jenny instructed as they all scratched their heads trying to remember.

"I-I don't know?" Iris admitted.

"Me either." Cilan confessed.

"Does he have a pokedex and if so do you have it with you?" Jenny said hopefully.

"As a matter of fact..." Cilan said as he reached into his pocket and handed Jenny the Poke'dex. Jenny then scrolled through Ash's preset emergency contact information programmed into his Poke'dex to find out who had the custody over him.

"Ah-hah! It says here that Ash Ketchum is under the legal care of Delia Ketchum, presumably his mother, in Pallet Town! Now, I have to contact her and inform her of what's going on." Jenny informed Iris and Cilan. "I hate this part..."

"Why?" Iris questioned.

"Cause." Officer Jenny sighed. "They never take it well..." she stated. "You, ever meet this Mrs. Ketchum, I mean how do you think she'll handle it?" Jenny asked, stalling but the two of them just shrugged. Officer Jenny scanned through the computer's database until she found the Kanto section and she then searched Ketchum and up popped Ash, Delia and Red's names except Red's had the word "deceased" in parenthesis. Jenny hesitantly picked up the phone, took a deep breath and dialed the number. The dial tone rang and rang and rang for awhile because it was a long distance call it took much longer than usual, of course.

"Hello, Delia Ketchum speaking." Delia pleasantly answered the phone unaware of the reason for the call.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum?" Jenny began.

"Oh my, you're an officer, what has my Ash done this time, how much do I owe you for the damages? He really is a good boy, I'm sure it was just an accident. My apollogiezes, I'm sure my son meant no harm." Delia said as she realized who she was speaking too.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm afraid you don't understand."

"Is something wrong?" Delia said as her heart started to pound through her chest beating faster and faster as the look of dismay grew in the officer.

"I'm afraid you're son has gone missing." Jenny announced. Delia just dropped the phone and stood there in pure shock, she was scared now and once again she felt nauseous she knew it was Giovanni, for sure this was no coincidence. What she had predicted just yesterday had come true it was too predictable but nothing short of horrifying.

"Mrs. Ketchum? Mrs. Ketchum, are you there? Mam, we have to talk, mam, I realize your upset but, we must speak." Officer Jenny said trying to get through to Delia she could see through the video chat on the phone how she was taking it and as she suspected, it wasn't well. Delia just stood there as horrible things raced through her mind she had to get to Unova now, she had to find Ash she couldn't just lie around in languish as Giovanni seized control over her son. She had to keep her promise to Red and more importantly ensure her son's safety. Delia had no money left after paying the funeral costs for her husband the only reason she was able to take Ash to Unova was because the plane ride was paid in full by the Professor's council in Unova for Professor Oak and he was allowed two guests and he agreed to let the Ketchums tag along. She was in debt up to her knees and now her son was missing and she had no means of relocating him.

"Ash.." Delia muttered, foggy eyed she wanted to punch herself, why had she been so stupid as to allow Giovanni in her home look at the dire consequences that happened due to her negligence. Delia started to cry even though she saw something like this coming it was inevitably upsetting. When Giovanni said he was going to retaliate for her denial to his proposal he wasn't joking he'd now wreaked havoc across her life and made her fear that she may lose the one thing she felt was the reason for her life; her son.


	4. The People Back Home

Team Rocket had managed to escape with Ash successfully and now they were soaring right above the outskirts of Viridian City, which was the location of Team Rocket's headquarters. Ash had finally started to wake up as Team Rocket sat there inanely squabbling about how great they were because they made away with the "twerp".

"Ahhh! You three! Where am I, what's going on!" Ash panicked as he squirmed frantically in his mangled up rope keeping him bound to the sleeping bad and unable to move his arms and legs. "Where's my Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

"Your Pikachu is safely in the Unova region with your twerpy buddies." Jessie explained.

"...Why do you have me then!" Ash shouted.

"I don't know our boss told us to kidnap you and take you to headquarters trust me we don't want you..." Jessie retaliated.

"Let me go!" Ash commanded.

"No, we need to take you to the boss, twerp." James responded.

Ash sulked and said. "I don't see why he would want _me_?"

"Neither do we just do as were told." Meowth said.

"Where are we?" Ash said angrily.

"Just about in Viridian City." Jessie answered nonchalantly.

"...WHAT! We're in Kanto! You took me that far! My friends are gonna freak out! Man, you've done this time Team Rocket! You've done plenty of tricks, I mean I have been kidnapped by you before but this is by far the worst scheme yet now let me out!" Ash shouted as he continued squirming around in vain.

"Forget it, twerp, you have no Pokémon and the only way off is to jump and you're welcomed to it." Jessie stated as Ash peered over the edge of the levitating hot air balloon with the red R logo on it and got a sickening feeling in his stomach and decided to hang around awhile.

"Why do you guys finally decide to change your balloon after so long...I mean I've been watching you three blast off in the Meowth balloon since my journey began?" Ash asked. "and what's with the new clothes?"

"For your information, and it's none of your business, we got a promotion for our handy work in the Sinnoh region." James explained.

"And don't these threads look dazzling on me!" Jessie boasted.

"...Yeah, ravishing..." Meowth said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, look we're here!" Jessie chimed. "Ready for your big debut, twerp?" Jessie hissed as Ash sat there tied up with a big sulking expression showing he was clearly extremely distressed with this situation.

"You can't make me go in there." Ash protested with his signature stubborn attitude.

"You wanna bet?" Meowth said as he stuck his claws to Ash's face.

"You don't scare me you've been scratching my face for ages." Ash exclaimed as Meowth then scratched his face twice going back and forth. "Ouch! Get off me...I'm outta here, I'm going home, might as well pay Mom a call since you dragged me all the way out here..." Ash moaned as he tried squirming like a snake trying to maneuver himself to Pallet Town as the trio laughed at his pathetic efforts, not there they're ones to talk with their infamous record of failures. Then James and Jessie lifted Ash up by the rope he was wrapped in and dragged him into the HQ against his will. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny in Kentswood Town was still thinking of a solution to the disappearance of Ash Ketchum case as Iris, Cilan and Pikachu desperately awaited an answer.

"We're gonna have to wait until his mother calms down until we can begin to execute any serious investigations, we need to affirm that she is aware of the dire situation her son is in but, we can get a search team out." Jenny explained.

"We'll search too and we'll gather some of the townsfolk to help!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Good, I'll get my team together as well and we'll attempt at contacting and explaining more thoroughly the case to Mrs. Ketchum." Jenny said.

"What did she say, Officer Jenny?" Iris asked.

"Nothing she was so shocked she just dropped the phone down and got this alarmed look in her eyes." Jenny sighed.

"Well, we're not gonna give up till Ash is found, right Pikachu!" Iris exclaimed as Pikachu nodded with Axew. In Pallet Town Delia Ketchum was desperately trying to conjure some way to reach her son she had nothing no money she was broke. The only thing Delia could think of was to borrow money from Professor Oak, which was extremely degrading to a person's esteem but as they say desperate times call for desperate measures. Delia walked into Ash's immaculately clean bedroom, which was sad for Delia she missed cleaning it everyday and scolding Ash for making a mess and throwing his toys and clothes all over the floor.

"My-my Ash..." Delia mumbled as she threw her hands in her face and started to cry. She felt like her whole life was a mess every time she got back up life would knock her down again and again, she was tired of it. It was one thing after another life never cut her a break and she couldn't just give up she had to keep going she felt she had to at least for Ash's sake. "God...please don't take my baby away from me let him be alright let them find him safe and sound I'm begging you." Delia thought aloud as a few tears slid off her cheek. Delia picked up Ash's first hat that was hanging on the hook on the left of his door she smiled to herself remembering how Ash sent in over a hundred of those box tops to win the silly Pokémon League Expo hat every time they'd go to the supermarket Ash insisted they got that particular cereal just so he could cut the lid off and send it in for that silly mail-in-rebate prize. Ash was such a sweet, good-willed, innocent little boy he certainly didn't deserve whatever method of torture Giovanni had planned. Delia couldn't believe that that spiteful, malicious, pig had his grubby sinister hands on her precious little boy. She knew she had to go beg Professor Oak for a loan no matter how humiliating it was she simply had to go to Unova. She knocked on Professor Oak's door with her dignity being tossed aside.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Ketchum, how are you, good hopefully?" Tracey Sketchit said greeting her at the door.

"To be perfectly honest with you, Tracey, no I'm not." Delia replied.

"Why, what's the matter?" Tracey inquired.

"It's Ash." Delia responded.

"What's wrong with Ash?" Tracey asked with a worried expression grown on his face, Ash was one of Tracey's closest friends.

"Can I explain this to the Professor too, please Tracey?" Delia suggested.

"Oh, sure Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sorry come in." Tracey said inviting her in. "Professor, Mrs. Ketchum's here she wants to talk." Tracey called out as his voice echoed through the lab. Professor Oak walked through the hall and greeted Delia and Tracey.

"Is something the matter, Delia you look quite troubled?" Professor Oak asked his old student.

"It's my Ash, Professor!" Delia cried.

"Ash? Why whatever's happened to the boy?" Professor Oak said beginning to become concerned.

"He's missing. Officer Jenny from Unova called me this morning and told me they've searched all day and he's nowhere in sight." Delia explained.

"Delia, I wouldn't get too worried yet it's probably nothing it's only been one day after all why they could find him tonight for all we know." Oak said assuringly.

"The Professor's right, Mrs. Ketchum he'll turn up, he's probably out getting a Pokémon back from Team Rocket." Tracey said optimistically.

"No, no, you see the other day..." Delia began. "Giovanni-"

"Oh, no..." Professor Oak interrupted already knowing this was headed in a bad direction when he heard that rebel's name and with his reputation it was okay to assume that this wasn't a positive influence on Delia's story.

"Who's Giovanni?" Tracey said cluelessly.

"He's an awful, awful man, Tracey. I dated him once but, that was many years ago..." Delia said looking off into the distance in reminiscence.

"He runs Team Rocket, son." Professor Oak explained.

"What! But, Mrs. Ketchum why would you ever date someone like that!" Tracey exclaimed.

"I didn't know about the whole Team Rocket conspiracy at the time I broke up with him the second he told me." Delia answered.

"You loved him." Professor Oak stated bluntly and Delia rapidly looked up in shock.

"I-I did but, like I said that was long ago before I met Red, and I didn't love Giovanni like I loved Red." Delia said beginning to tear up.

"Ash? As you were saying?" Tracey reminded them.

"Oh yes, Giovanni came to my house for whatever reason, well naturally I was scared out of my wits but he threatened me so I finally gave in and allowed him in. Big mistake. I know Giovanni did something to my baby it's too much of a coincidence that this all happened within the last few days. I'm scared for my Ash I want to go to Unova and find him but..." Delia began.

"You don't have the money?" Oak stated.

"Yes." Delia said looking downward in shame

"I understand, I'll loan it to you, I'm worried about the boy myself." Oak agreed.

"Oh thank you, Professor! Thank you so much I swear I'll pay you back!" Delia exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that just go find your son, Tracey go with her." Oak ordered.

"Me?" Tracey said, puzzled.

"You want to find your friend, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course but-"

"Then go, Mrs. Ketchum's in no condition to be alone, she'll be a nervous wreck." Oak said as he handed Delia some folded up bills.

"Thank you." Delia said graciously should simply couldn't express her gratitude to him in words so she just exchanged a warm smile. Professor Oak was perhaps the greatest friend Delia had, even though he had been her teacher, he was almost like a father to her.

"You're welcome." Oak said exchanging the same smile. Back in Kentswood Officer Jenny was getting in contact with the Legal, missing persons office in the Kanto region, sine it was Ash's homestead region. Violet, Misty's sister, picked up the phone since she was now an FBI agent for missing person's cases, she even helped the Ketchums find Red, successfully. Violet had made quite a name for herself around those parts, locating the long gone Pokémon Master was nothing to scoff at, if someone you knew got lost you were regarded as luck to have Violet the Missing persons' connoisseur help you out.

"Hello, this is the Kanto region missing persons' office in Cerulean City how can I help you?' Violet said rehearsed.

"Hello, this is Officer Jenny of Kentswood, Unova we have a case to report, the missing person's a Kanto native, obviously." Jenny explained.

"Yes, like of course." Violet said "I'll like need his name please."

"Ash, Ash Ketchum."

"What!" Violet exclaimed in absolute shock.

"Yeah, why do you know him?" Jenny asked a bit concernedly.

"Yeah, I do he's like my sister's future groom, though she'll deny it but, the main point is not too long ago I assisted that boy and his mother in finding Red Ketchum whom was missing for years. He was that Ash's father." Violet explained.

"Red Ketchum? Like, _the_ Red Ketchum?" Jenny asked in awe.

"Yup, Late Pokémon Master Extraordinaire." Violet replied.

"That's weird first his father now him...I'm going to have to know further detail about this situation." Jenny stated.

"That's what we're here for."

"How'd Red go missing? I know he's dead but, we need to file this stuff."

"He ran away from Pallet to protect his family from Team Rocket and Team Snagem." Violet explained.

"You know important stuff about this kid, what's your name?"

"Violet."

"Violet, I think we're gonna need you to come out here."

"I'll be right over." Violet affirmed.

"Thanks, I'll see you then meet me at the Kentswood station."

"Will do." Violet said wrapping up the conversation as she hung up the phone. "Good grief!" Violet exclaimed to herself.

"What is it, Vi?" said Misty as she walked in holding a box that she was helping Violet unload into her new office room.

"You wouldn't believe our newest case." Violet said.

"What now?" Misty asked.

"They like can't find your boyfriend, now." Violet informed.

"What, oh my God, I hope Ash is alright." Misty said. "What do you mean they can't find him?" Misty asked anxiously as Violet started giggling. "Violet, this isn't funny what if he's hurt!" Misty reprimanded her sister.

"It's just you didn't start freaking out when I called him your boyfriend, that proves it!" Violet proclaimed.

"Violet! This is serious I don't have time for correcting your stupid jokes." Misty said seriously.

"Sorry, sorry so like I've gotta get to Unova ASAP!" Violet explained.

"I'm coming with you, I'm worried about Ash, I traveled with him a long time but he's never gone missing before." Misty said nervously.

"I know you better find him no one else is gonna marry you, runt." Violet teased.

"Violet, shut up." Misty said in an irritable tone.

"Well, if you're coming go like totally pack I ain't waiting all day." Violet said with a wink and Misty smiled as she ran off to the gym to get her things together. Back at the gym Misty asked Lilly and Daisy to take care of the gym and its challengers while they were away and they agreed, Lilly reluctantly. Misty decided that she'd let Brock know of this issue she knew that he'd want to know about something as serious as this, though Misty hated to worry him.

"Hey, Brock?" Misty said over the phone Misty and Brock hung out all the time since he got back to Pewter to study they were so close by and there was no reason the two best friends couldn't hang out.

"Misty, what's up?" Brock asked.

"It's Ash."

"Ash? What happened to him?" Brock said worriedly.

"They can't find him over in Unova Brock, I'm worried for him, Pikachu isn't with him." Misty explained.

"When did this happen?" Brock asked.

"I just found out now, Violet's in charge of his case so I'm going with her to Unova to help out I thought you'd want to know." Misty explained.

""Misty, if Pikachu isn't with him..." Brock began implying something bad must have happened because of the two's rare separation.

"I know, Brock, I know that's why I'm scared." Misty admitted.

"Misty, do you think your sister would mind if I came too, Ash is my best friend I want to come too." Brock suggested.

"No, no she won't mind, Brock why don't you meet me at the Cerulean gym right now don't forget to pack your bags I-I don't know how long this'll be..." Misty confessed.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Brock asked to reassure.

"It's fine my sister's so dense she won't notice anyway, not that she'd care as long as we stay out of her hair." Misty said.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Brock said. Then Misty, Violet and Brock all met up at the Cerulean airport and bought a ticket to Kentswood Town which surprisingly had an airport. And they then took off to find their best friend.


	5. A Coincidental Collision

Tracey and Delia were on the plane in Viridian City headed out to Kentswood unbeknownst to them that they would run into Misty, Brock and Violet.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you alright?" Tracey questioned concernedly seeing the distressed expression on her face and how she kept fidgeting with her hands. Delia bit her lip fighting back tears.

"I'm okay, Tracey, don't worry about me I'm fine. If you want to worry about someone worry about my son." Delia replied. "Something bad's happened, I know it, I can tell." Delia stated.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you don't know that for all you know they could've found him by now and he's happily battling with some other trainer." Tracey said in comfort.

"I wish I could believe you Tracey but, I know my Ash and I know Giovanni he threatened to get revenge on me and he knew just how to do it. Boy, did he know how to do it." Delia confessed. "How did he know how to get to me so well how in the name of God did he do it he's some sort of evil mastermind somehow he knew that by getting to Ash he'd be able to get me best..."

"Mrs. Ketchum, we still aren't sure if it was Giovanni who took Ash we don't even know if he was kidnapped all we know is that he's missing." Tracey reminded.

"I know it, I know him better than anyone I dated that man for over a year and I'm certain no one else was stupid enough to do what I did." Delia said.

Over at the Team Rocket headquarters Jessie, James and Meowth dragged Ash into their building and the grunts stationed as guards interrogated them.

"What are you doing with that child?" a grunt asked confused and suspiciously.

"I don't know the boss ordered that we kidnap him and bring him to him immediately." Jessie explained.

"Very well, proceed." The grunt affirmed. They brought Ash up to the top floor as he fidgeted like crazy the entre elevator ride. Team Rocket was preparing to present Ash to the boss. They finally reached floor 29 the top floor where Giovanni's office was they slowly inhaled a deep perilous breath and marched towards their boss' office with Ash held roughly in hands his face scowling. They then knocked on the door timidly.

"Who is it!" Giovanni hollered.

"It looks like Jessie, James and Meowth, sir, and they've brought a child, it seems..." The grunt explained.

"Allow them access to enter at once!" Giovanni demanded.

"Sir!" The grunt stated affirmatively. Then they waltzed into the room with their hand tightly strapped to the rope that confined Ash from escaping. A malevolent smirk crept upon Giovanni's daunting face in petrifying satisfaction his twisted mind was appealed and utterly satisfied at the successful capture of Delia's obvious son.

"Excellent work, excellent indeed." Giovanni said approvingly the trio grinned, glad that they had a mission success.

"What do you want with me, what good am I to a man like _you_?" Ash shouted in demand.

"You, young man, better speak to your future step-father with respect besides get use to this place it'll be yours one day." Giovanni sneered with pleasurable delight. He was conjuring a strategic plan to masquerade his idiosyncrasies that were extremely apparent to some but not so obvious to the oblivious such as ten-year-old Ash Ketchum.

"What in the world are you talking about! Let me go! You're mad!" Ash shouted. "Bring me back to Unova this instant!"

"I'm afraid you're misinterpreting me, little boy, your mother and I are going to get married and you are going to inherit this place and you will run it with efficiency, eccentricity and pride." Giovanni explained. Giovanni did love Delia but, not enough and not the right way he didn't handle any relationships well. He wanted an heir and he figured the woman he loved most would suit a perfect bride. Giovanni, however, couldn't care less about Ash he only cared about maintaining and ensuring the company's continuation into future generations.

"What! My mom would never love a man like you, you're disgusting and how do you even know who I am anyways!" Ash demanded.

"Oh, Delia never told you?" Giovanni snickered as Ash's eyes widened in shock, still being held captive.

"How-how do you know my Mom's name, what did you do to her!" Ash yelled.

"Your mother and I were lovers back in the day." Giovanni informed.

"You're crazy, Mom would never love the leader of Team Rocket!" Ash advocated.

"Oh, hoh hoh now that's where you're wrong, I'm surprised she would lie to you like that..."

"What are you talking about!"

"I knew your mother long before your father did she and I were madly in love."

"That's not true, Mom told me Dad's the only guy she ever loved! Now how do you know who I am!" Ash demanded growing agitated.

"Like I stated before I'm shocked your oh-so-loving mother would lie to her own son, she loved me way before she even met Red she must've lied to you, boy." Giovanni said.

"Liar!" Ash screamed as he kicked and wrestled attempting to break free from the trio's grip. Jessie, James and Meowth were simply astonished at all this scandalous information they were acquiring. They had discerned so much history about the twerp these last couple of months they could hardly believe that the twerp's mother had dated Giovanni, their boss they were still awestruck by the lionizing fact that the twerp had Pokémon Master written all over his DNA.

"You are right about one thing, and it's not that I'm a liar. It's that your mother hasn't agreed to marry me but, she will." Giovanni said deceptively.

"No she won't, never! What do you know about my mother!" Ash shouted.

"You fool, you should've deciphered it by now." Giovanni taunted.

"Deciphered what!" Ash shouted scarcely knowing what the word decipher even meant.

"I'm going to hold you for ransom, you poor little thing, but first I'm going to allow everyone to get all worked up about your disappearance for a month or so." Giovanni explained his diabolical scheme.

"What does ransom mean?" Ash asked nervously.

"Ugh, imbecile, it means that I'm going to hold you hostage and unless your mother agrees to be wed me I'll essentially kill you." Giovanni explained as Ash gulped. Giovanni had no intention of killing anyone, that was too dark for him, he would threaten to kill and physically abuse people and Pokémon, sure but, murder, no, he wasn't dark enough, that he couldn't do he wouldn't stoop to his mother's repulsive level.

"Y-you can't do that! Mom won't let you!" Ash shouted. "She won't give in to someone like you!"

"You wanna bet? From my understanding she'll do anything to ensure your safety and well-being, I know your mother, kid, she'll do it without hesitation just to protect a worthless ugly little thing like you. You should be grateful that a woman as beautiful as your mother gives two magicarp dung for a hideous thing such as yourself. You're the spitting image of your father..." Giovanni moaned as Ash furiously welled up an inner turmoil of rage at all the insults being pegged at his face consecutively.

"I'd rather look like my father than _you_, I mean take a look in the mirror! Besides, you're evil you're the boss of Team Rocket you never stop trying to steal people's Pokémon! You're a horrible, awful, man!" Ash's insulted.

"Throw that little brat in the cell, out of my sight! I can't believe that _this_ is going to be under my temporary custody." Giovanni ordered as Jessie, James and Meowth, once again, hoisted Ash up and they then tossed him into a cell at the cellar of the Team Rocket HQ.

"Can't you at least untie me." Ash griped.

"I don't know, twerp, to be perfectly honest I'd be scared outta my wits if I was in your shoes, well you know if I wores shoes." Meowth replied.

"So you'll help me!" Ash said hopefully.

"No way! I don't want to end up in that cell and what do we look like a bunch of traitors!" Jessie responded.

"See ya, twerp!" James exclaimed as they dashed back up the steps to their boss' office. Ash crawled up in a ball in his empty cold, bitter, cell figuring that this time Team Rocket had won. He had no Pokémon he was out of luck they got him this time and boy did they get him good.

"I wish dad was still here, he'd be able to save us...I know it." Ash cried helplessly. Back on the plane, Misty, Violet and Brock's plane they were also expecting the worst but they knew nothing of Giovanni and Delia's complicated relationship so they didn't even have the slightest inkling to as what could have happened to their friend.

"Misty, you okay?" Brock asked worriedly as Misty quickly wiped her eyes and faked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of worried about Ash is all but, I'll be okay!" Misty stated.

"I'm worried too..." Brock confessed.

"Hey, guys do you like totally think that Ash's new crew is gonna be rad or drab I can't wait to see like who he's chillin' with nowadays y'know!" Violet exclaimed gleefully as she peeked above her seat.

"I guess sort of, I'd be more psyched about that if this wasn't a serious case!" Misty said angrily to her sister she was aggravated with her peppy up-beat, constant optimistic attitude even when things were as bad as they could be. "We don't know what's happened to Ash, I don't see how you can be so happy even if you don't know him that well you should be a bit more concerned with your job at hand, Miss FBI agent!" Misty said irritably.

"Misty's got a point Violet." Brock agreed. Now, you knew Brock was troubled when he hadn't even used one cheesy pick-up line on Violet the entire 5-hour plane ride. The tedious plane ride seemed to go on endlessly Brock had fallen asleep and Violet was listening to her iPod while reading an article on Fiearello in Growilthe-Beat magazine and Misty just gazed out the window at the unfathomable distance of the beautiful azure sky pondering and worrying about Ash. Misty tapped her sister on the shoulder and Violet bookmarked her magazine page with her finger and pulled one earphone out of her ear as a Fiearello song could be heard at a deafening volume.

"What's up, lil-sis?" Violet asked.

"Violet, can I tell you something." Misty began.

"Sure, like what are sisters for!" Violet agreed.

"No, seriously you can't tell anyone, not even Daisy or Lilly!" Misty jolted at her.

"Wow, trusting me before Daisy, it's a revolution! Okay, but like really I totally pinkie promise!" Violet agreed.

"No, you have to swear!" Misty stated accusatively.

"Okay, okay I swear, chillax!" Violet reassured.

"Well, you know, Ash..." Misty started.

"Oh, please Misty, this is no secret I know exactly what you're going to say, everyone does, it's about time you like 'fess up about it!" Violet interrupted.

"I really like him, _like-like_ him, I have for awhile now... even though he's been gone for awhile now, I never got over him." Misty admitted, at last much to her sister's satisfaction.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Violet blurted out.

"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm..." Misty retorted.

"Like good one! But, really Misty, Lilly, Daisy and I have known that since the kid came barging in the gym it's no news to us I'm just like totally glad you finally confessed it!" Violet stated.

"You can't tell anybody even if you think they already know I don't care!" Misty warned.

"Like, chill, I won't! But, I think you should tell him." Violet suggested.

"Are you crazy! Ash would flip out, and not in a good way, he's Ash, he's ten and even if he does like somebody it wouldn't be me he would've found someone else by now face it, I missed my chance, besides it's just a silly crush. Ash barely understands the concept of love!" Misty said sadly. "Not to mention he's missing."

"Misty, it's more than a crush you would've like been done with it by now you got it bad, you're like totally love struck, sis! Aw, my little sister's got a major crush! You like even turned down a date with that Giorgio guy and he was _soooooo_ cute!" Violet exclaimed and Misty couldn't help but smile through her tomato-red blushing face. The plane then landed in Kentwood Town, which surprisingly had an airport despite it's pastoral, exterior, appearance. Delia and Tracey's plane also landed in Kentswood around the same time. They all began headed towards the police station which they were instructed to head towards when suddenly.

"Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty called out; they had finally met up, coincidentally.


	6. Waiting on a Friend

"Why, look who it is, Misty, Brock, Violet, good to see you!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Hey Trace!" Misty said with a greeting smile.

"Hey, Tracey, how've you been?" Brock said cheerily, Tracey also hung out with Misty and Brock whenever they went somewhere in their spare time.

"Like hello, Tracey!" Violet said.

"Hi, kids, how are you all doing, taking care of yourselves?" Mrs. Ketchum said emotionless.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked seeing how awful she looked she had dark circles beneath her eyes, her hair was frizzy and it was usually neat and pretty, and she was quite pale, it was quite apparent that she hadn't slept a wink through the 13 hour overnight plane ride. She must've been up all night worrying about Ash.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She lied.

"Are you sure, if there's anything we can do?" Misty offered.

"Yeah, Mrs. Ketchum, I realize how hard this must be on you, it's hard on us I mean, I can't imagine how you feel..." Brock said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Mrs. Ketchum replied with a grateful smile.

"Ash'll be okay, you'll see." Misty said reassuringly.

"I know." Delia agreed and Misty nodded.

"So what brings you here, everyone?" Tracey asked.

"Violet's next case just happened to be here for Ash and when I heard I had to come and I thought I'd let Brock know too and when he heard he also got worried so here we are..." Misty explained.

"And It's pretty obvious what you two are doing here." Brock threw in.

"Yeah, the professor thought it would be a good idea if I tagged along in case Mrs. Ketchum needed anything and I was worried myself to be honest..." Tracey responded.

"Guys, we like totally should head for the Kentswood police station totally!" Violet insisted.

"Violet's right, come on, kids we don't want to tie Officer Jenny up." Delia agreed and they all grabbed their luggage, suitcases, briefcases, backpacks, etc. and began embarking to Kentswood's metropolis.

Back in the Team Rocket headquarters in Viridian Ash was still sniffling in his dark, gloomy dingy cell. There was grime up the wall and the whole floor was cold cement and the wall was made of cinderblock. There was one bed made of wood it had no mattress and it only had one thin white sheet blanket and no pillow. There was no sink or shower, only a toilet and there was absolutely no window, for no chance off escaping, so it was so dark and it was the bottom underground floor so it was freezing cold. Ash was scared he had been kidnapped from the secure surroundings of his friends and relocated to an evil organization's headquarters' prison where his life was at stake and possibly his mother's. He had no Pokémon and he was scared and worried and he didn't know what was happening to his Pokémon, family, or friends. Ash seemed to be alone, or so he thought. Ash continued sobbing when suddenly he heard footsteps and jumped up, startled.

"Who-who's there!" Ash said nervously, he was vulnerable here.

"It's me, kiddo!" the mysterious voice replied from a dark corner of the cooler.

"Who!" Ash quivered.

"Why, it's me the renowned Charr Koal, don't tell me you've never heard of me!" The girl said as she pleasantly stepped out from the shadows. She had sloppy hair the bounced all over it was black with bright red highlights and one piece of her messy bangs was tied up from her eyes with several bobby pins and another piece was in a tiny ponytail to the side, like Misty's but not all her hair was tied back, the rest hung slovenly on her shoulders. She had bright hazel radiant eyes that sparked even in the dark she was thin as a stick and looked sick but, even so she was gorgeous. She had a torn beat up school uniform on that had patches all over she was scarred and bruised all over and looked exhausted and she had a longing look of desire twinkling in her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard of you, are you part of Team Rocket!" Ash darted accusatively as he wiped his tears off with his gloves.

"No way! Yuck!" Charr replied. "You and me kid we're allies we're one and the same in this joint-prisoners in this forsaken cell."

"I-I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself at last.

"Proud to meet cha!" She exclaimed extending her bone thin hand and she shook it tight. "Wait, Ketchum like the Ketchum?"

"Son of the one and only!" Ash said proudly.

"Get outta town!" Charr exclaimed. "He was like my idol well next to Chuck Reed."

"Who's he?" Ash asked with interest.

"He's only the greatest Pokémon Journalist of all time!" Charr said with excitement. "You and me kid, we're gonna get along just fine! And you better get use to me cause it may be a good while before we ever see daylight again. I know it's hard to accept, I was a hot mess at first and I kinda went all psycho and claustrophobic, but hey, can you blame me, but I did get use to it." Charr explained.

"I can't stay here!" Ash yelled.

"Got no choice." Charr said nonchalantly.

"How can you stand it!" Ash said freaking out.

"Lookie, here, Ketchum, I've been in this joint over a year now, my parents thing I'm dead and so does the rest of the world, Charr Koal is extinct as far as anyone but Team Rocket knows." Charr explained sending a chilling sensation through Ash.

"A year?" Ash stated in horrifying shock.

"Yupper duppers!" She explained as Ash got an expression of surrender upon his face.

"So, why don't you and I get to know each other I've been alone for so long please talk to me!" Charr pleaded.

"Ugh, I-I guess..." Ash mumbled still in awe about spending eternity in a dingy TR cell.

"Great, ah, I love you kid! Well, not really but, you know what I mean! So, what're you in for, what's Giovanni's plan for you?" Charr questioned.

"I-I don't know but he kept talking about my mother and holding me for ransom and hostage." Ash replied in fright as his eyes gazed off despondently in deep thought.

"Your mom, that's not good." Charr replied.

"I know, and he keeps saying my mother dated him but, that's impossible." Ash said in denial.

"Don't be so quick to doubt, Thomas! I learned things I wish I never knew here... Things I didn't believe at first..." Charr said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my parents are Wes and Rui, they shut down Team Snagem and were famous for awhile." Charr explained.

"I heard of them! I wan in Orre not too long ago and the Nurse Joy from Pyrite Town told me about it." Ash said with recognition.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't think Wes Koal the man who disbanded Team Snagem was once part of it, would you? I was devastated to hear my Pop was originally a Team Snagem executive." Charr explained.

"No, you wouldn't..." Ash agreed.

"SO you were in Pyrite Town, what for that place is a convict's paradise?"

"My dad..." Ash said glumly.

"What was your dad doing there?"

"Protecting Mom and me..."

"Where you from, kid?" She said continuing to address Ash as "kid" despite the fact she was no more than a year older than he.

"Pallet Town, how about you?" Ash replied.

"Agate Village, it's a little, peaceful village a lot like Pallet Town actually. I loved it there, what I wouldn't give to see my hometown again..." Charr said drifting off to a daydream.

"What do you do, I mean what's your goal?" Charr asked.

"I want to be a Pokémon Master just like my dad was." Ash said profoundly that dream of his now had a deeper meaning then people knew.

"What do you mean was, someone finally beat Red? Thought that was impossible!" She exclaimed as Ash looked away, teary eyed.

"No...My father passed away...saving me." Ash muffled as he fought back tears and got up and turned away. "Sorry!" Ash said as he started to cry.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't know, I shouldn't have been so nosy, it's none of my business." Charr apologized.

"No, it's okay, it's okay, it isn't your fault. So what about your parents-er- if you'd rather not talk about it!" Ash asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm glad you asked I need to get it off my chest, I'm so glad I have someone to talk to now, I was gone crazy!" Charr said.

"I'm glad I could help but, I can't say I'm glad to be here." Ash admitted.

"Who would be except an insanisilum, not even." She joked lightly. "My father, Wes ran off from Team Snagem because of the horrible things they were doing to Pokémon and when he did he took one vital item the others weren't so thrilled about; the snag machine. The snag machine has the power to steal Pokémon with tarnished souls. So after my dad ditched those dunder-heads he found some other jerks who had a girl kidnapped in their trunks, she had the power to see Pokemon's aura that's why they wanted her, she ended up as my mother. Anyway, long story short they purified all the Pokemon's aura and closed Team Snagem and then they got hitched and I was born." Charr told.

"That's it?" Ash asked a bit disappointed.

"Ha, you wish. So when I was born my parents moved to Agate Village my mom's hometown and we lived with my great-grandparents in a nice little house, that I miss dearly. The real problem started when I realized I had the same power as my Mom, I could sense auras and see if they were shadow Pokémon or not." Charr explained as she continued her detailed back-story.

*Flashback*

"Wes, he gets that same look in her eyes that I do." Rui demanded her husband listened.

"No, she can't sense auras, no." Wes persisted.

"Wes, stop denying it no matter how much longer you keep this up it isn't going to change the fact that our little girl has the same gift I do-" Rui explained.

"Gift! It's a burden!" Wes exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, she's got it all the doctors say so, I don't see what the issue is?" Rui continued.

"I know you don't you didn't spend a quarter of your life as a member of Team Snagem." Wes stated.

"Team Snagem is gone, Wes, there's nothing to worry about, and Charr will go on a journey just like all the other ten year olds next year." Rui said.

"There rising up again y'know all we worked for might have been in vain, don't you pay attention to the news and Team Rocket's still out there." Wes reminded.

"You're being paranoid." Rui said bluntly.

"No, I'm being her father and I know there gonna get her." Wes said.

"She's leaving tomorrow with the rest of the kids and that's final! Char isn't only your daughter!" Rui screamed.

"She can't go off alone because of her abilities bad people are gonna be after her, Rui, can't you see that don't you remember what they did to you? And no one will be there to save our Charr. If she isn't have this so-called gift I'd have no problem with it but that's life. I forbid her to go, final end of sentence, Rui." Wes demanded.

"I don't care what you say I won't deprive Charr like that and you can just-!" Rui yelled before being interrupted.

"Stop it, stop fighting!" Charr cried.

"Charr, hun, go to bed." Rui ordered.

"No. I'm leaving, Pop, I know about my ability I know not to tell anyone and that's that!" Charr ordered.

"Honey, I know you do it's not you I don't trust it's the bad people." Wes told his daughter.

"I don't care!" Charr shouted as she snatched up a backpack and sketchbook and she took off on her bike out the door.

"Charr Koal get back here right now!" Wes screamed as a smile of victory grew on Rui's face.

"Wes, honey, let her go, she needs to go." Rui said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see what happens, Rui, you'll see." Wes said shaking his head.

*End Flashback*

"My Pop was right and Mama was wrong exactly what he said, happened, I wan an idiot for not listening that's how I ended up at this God forsaken prison. They took me for my aura reading abilities, somehow they knew just like my Pop said." Charr finished.

"Wow, that's horrible..." Ash replied.

"I know they must be worried sick and Pop must've flipped his lid at Mama." Charr stated.

"I wonder if my Mom knows I'm missing..." Ash said. "She'll freak out, she's a worrywart." Ash said with a bright smile.

"I don't know what to do." Charr said simply.

"Neither do I, Charr, neither do I..."


	7. Shackled

Delia, Misty, Brock, Tracey and Violet knocked on the Kentswood Town police station after trekking thought the forest to reach their destination. Officer Jenny heard the knocking and immediately rushed to the door.

"Hello!" She cried as she whipped the door open, impatiently.

"Hi, Officer Jenny? I'm Mrs. Ketchum, sorry about the way I reacted on the phone I had no intention of inconveniencing you." Delia said greeting Jenny at the door.

"No, no, it's okay, I know how you feel, I'm glad you came all the way out from Kanto to be here, you're going to be a great help to us." Jenny said.

"I'll help however I can to get my son back." Delia affirmed.

"Good, cause were gonna need all the help we can get. Okay, sorry to keep you waiting why don't you all come in and crack down to business, we have no time to lose!" Jenny said escorting the gang into the station.

"Hi, officer, I'm Violet, the agent you spoke with on the phone." Violet introduced herself.

"Oh, hello! You're awfully young?" Officer Jenny said. "Not to be taken offensively, I just expected you too be older, you're very mature for a girl your age."

"Yeah right...and I'm Cynthia..." Misty said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Who are you all?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I'm Tracey, Ash's friend, I study as a Pokémon watcher at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town." Tracey explained.

"I'm Brock, I'm one of Ash's best friends and I'm studying to become a Pokémon doctor and I'm a Pokémon breeder." Brock said resisting the temptation to fall head over heals for the new Officer Jenny, with a more distinct look from the other regions Jennies.

"I'm Misty, I'm another one of Ash's closest friends and I'm also the Cerulean City gym leader." Misty said.

"And his future wife." Violet teased as Misty stomped down on her foot. "Ow!"

"Okay, nice to meet you all, you'll be a great help to the case. We currently have a search team out searching right now but, I'd like to ask a few questions to you all and take notes, if you don't mind?" Jenny informed.

"Sure." They all said in agreement.

"Great, okay, Mrs. Ketchum we're gonna start with you, kay?" Jenny asked.

"Of course." Delia said as she got up and followed Jenny's lead as they went into a smaller sound-proof room for interrogation.

"Okay, Mrs. Ketchum if you could have a seat right there." Jenny said as they both sat down in front of a small table across from each other in the dimly lit room. "I know it's pretty intimidating in here but don't worry you aren't in trouble!" Jenny said with a smile. "Okay so I'm going to ask you a few questions about your son and family, okay?"

"Alright."

"So, do you know of anyone who would want to harm Ash for any reason and if so who and why?" Jenny interrogated.

Delia took a deep breath trying to keep herself together." Yes, as a matter of fact there's someone who is highly likely to have kidnapped my son, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket." Delia explained holding back her emotions.

"Why would Giovanni want to kidnap your son?"

"To get revenge on me, you see we dated several years ago but I broke up with him because he was organizing Team Rocket and he heard about my husband's passing and three days ago he came to my door for the first time in years and he found out about my Ash whom I had hidden from him all this time-for this reason. He asked me to marry me, I was disgusted and denied his proposal, then he...He...ugh- I'm sorry." Delia said but was interrupted by tears.

"It's okay, take your time, ma'am." Jenny said comfortingly.

"He threatened me that I'd rue everything." Delia said, sobbing. "I know he took my son, he would and I know he did."

"What about your husband, my sources tell me he was missing and team rocket was after him as well before his passing which was eventually triggered by none other than Team Rocket and Snagem." Jenny asked.

"Yes, my husband, Red was killed in the terrorist attack in Pyrite Town, he was a Pokémon Master." Delia replied, wiping her eyes.

"Right, right, I remember hearing of that, I'm sorry." Officer Jenny responded.

"Thank you."

"Okay, so after we thoroughly scout this area we'll have to investigate the Team Rocket headquarters."

"Alright, thank you. Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know a place where we could stay, would you?" Delia asked.

"As a matter of fact there's an inn a block from here and it's not too pricy either and it's a nice place." Officer Jenny said.

"Thanks, and thank you." Delia said as she extended her hand to shake, eyes watering.

"My pleasure, you're welcome and Mrs. Ketchum, we'll find him, we won't give up, don't worry you've got a stubborn cop on your side!" Jenny exclaimed with a wink as they shook hands and Delia left with a smile. Just then Iris, Pikachu, Axew and Cilan popped through the door with faces full of disappointment.

"No luck, kids?" Jenny asked.

"No..." Cilan said glumly.

"Who are you guys?" Iris asked a bit rudely.

"I'm Tracey, nice to meet you!" Tracey said happily.

"Okaaaaay...and who exactly are you, _Tracey_?" Iris continued.

"Iris, Cilan, these are Ash's friends, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, Brock, and Violet." Jenny said as she introduced them and then Delia walked out from the interrogation room. "Oh, and this is Ash's mother, Delia."

"Hello, you must be Ash's new friends, Cilan and Iris he was telling me about you not too long ago over the phone but, you were asleep so we couldn't meet." Delia said.

"Yeah, hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" Iris said giving her a bright grin.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum I am a Pokémon connoisseur!" Cilan said.

"I see, that's very interesting, Cilan!" Delia replied as the two went over to talk to Ash's other friends.

"Hello, good to meet you, Cilan, Iris, my name's Brock, I'm a breeder in training to be a Pokémon doctor." Brock said.

"How fascinating you have such an interesting flavor!" Cilan exclaimed.

"..." Brock just stared awkwardly. "Flavor?"

"Hi, Brock, sorry about Cilan's weirdness." Iris stated.

"Ugh, that's okay." Brock replied as they moved on to meet Tracey who was already sketching Axew.

"Hey, you're Tracey right?" Iris asked, friendly.

"Ah-hawh." Tracey said, pre-occupied.

"You're an artist right?" Iris continued.

"Ah-hawh." Tracey said again, not paying attention.

"Oh, forget it!" Iris exclaimed as they moved on to meet Misty while Delia and Jenny continued discussing Ash and Delia seemed very on-the-edge.

"Hello, Misty, right!" Iris said happily.

"That's me! You're Iris and you're Cilan, right?" Misty said.

"You got it!" Iris said.

"Yes, perfect flavor you have!" Cilan exclaimed.

"...okay." Misty said in response to his awkward statement.

"So, you've known Ash a long time?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, since the first day of his journey, he stole my bike so I followed him until he paid me back but when my bike was fixed I would've gave anything to have stayed. Ash and Brock are my very best friends, I'm really worried about him." Misty said.

"Why'd you leave then?" Iris asked.

"I had to take over at the gym, why?" Misty said rising an eye brawl in suspicion, becoming skeptical towards this _Iris_ girl.

"Just curious... Ash ever tell you about me?"

"No, but we have spoken recently if that's what you're trying to ask." Misty said rather insulted.

"No, no, I was just curious if he mentioned me, calm down, you're such a kid!" Iris exclaimed defensively.

"_Kid?_ I'm _older_ than you?" Misty said.

"Whatever." Iris said as she walked away and started chatting with Violet. Misty sat there and sulked, she didn't like Iris she didn't like her at all. Back at the Team Rocket headquarters Ash and Charr continued to talk about their lives and ambitions.

"So, a Pikachu was your first Pokémon, huh? Mine was a Hoppip!" Charr exclaimed.

"Woah, really that's so cool I didn't know that Hoppip was a starter Pokémon in Orre!" Ash replied.

"No, it's not ya see we have these-" Charr began to explain.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Giovanni said as he seemed to have walked out from the shadows of the giant stairwell. "You two in the same place of all the people of the world."

"My mother, what have you done with her!" Ash shouted furiously.

"Nothing yet you imbecile, do you want me to? How many times do I have to tell you about my plan you idiot." Giovanni replied.

"You're a liar!" Ash shouted as Charr cowered in the back. "And what are you doing with Charr in here!"

"That's none of your business but if you must no it's in case we need her and her ability, we're holding her for Team Snagem and to be honest were thinking of trading her off to them for some rare snag balls." Giovanni explained reluctantly.

"You're sick you can't sell people or Pokémon but especially not people!" Ash yelled fearlessly.

"Ash, hush!" Charr whispered.

"He don't scare me!" Ash shouted valiantly.

"Yet, boy, yet. I haven't done to you what I've done to her just wait...you'll see why she fears me so, just like your mother fears me." Giovanni hissed.

"What have you done with my mother! That's it I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash shouted vigilantly.

"Moron! You have no Pokémon with you and for the sixtieth time I haven't done anything to your blasted mother..._yet_ that is." Giovanni screamed growing agitated by Ash's relentless question that had the same answer that kept them going in loops forever.

"What does that mean what _are_ you going to do with her!" Ash shouted in demand.

"If I was going to tell you I would have by now. Now, here eat this and you know where the toilet is." Giovanni said throwing some bread crumbs at them like they were caged animals at a zoo. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Giovanni concluded as he dismissed himself up the stairs.

"What does he mean we know where the toilet is?" Ash said in confusion.

Charr scowled and replied." We have to drink out of it."

"EW! No way! I gotta get outta here, and you're coming with me! I'm taking you back to your home, Agate, we're gonna get out, I swear!" Ash hollered in determination.

"Ash..._Ash_, it-it's no use, I've tried virtually everything, trust me, I gave up half-a-year ago, it's hopeless." Charr said in languish.

"Well, give me a chance I haven't even been here a single day and I'm losing it! I won't take it as long as you have!" Ash shouted.

"You-_we_ have no choice, they confiscated my Pokémon...I don't know what they did to my poor, little, innocent, Hoppip...I get worried about it sometimes..." Charr said, teary eyed and Ash looked at her empathetically.

"You think they've got Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not, it's all a part of Giovanni's indefinite plan...it's scary, deceptive, and plain evil." Charr said as she succumbed to her life in a trapped chamber of precarious, imminent, impending doom, uncertain of her fate but presuming it to be pessimistic. "I-I don't know what's happened to my parents...I'm not sure if I want to know."

"You don't, trust me, I hate them, they killed my father, and I hate them all!" Ash screamed as he kicked the wall in frustration and a tear slithered off his cheek.

"You can have the bed tonight, I'll take the floor." Charr offered as she put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, but I'd rather you have it." Ash replied, sniffling.

"Nah, I'll take it tomorrow, I've had it for over a year, I won't miss it 'sides it's your first night I'll go easy on ya!" Charr said with a dazzled wink.

"Thanks, I owe ya one!" Ash said with a slight smile as they prepared an attempt at falling asleep in the wretched, atrocious, Team Rocket dungeon.


	8. The Scam Plan

The entire group continued searching vigorously through the night until it was time to call it a night and pick up on things tomorrow.

"We're gonna have to call it quits for tonight, we'll get up bright and early tomorrow, everyone. No use looking while were half asleep!" Jenny called out to the search squad as Delia frowned and looked off in the distance. "Mrs. Ketchum, it's no good looking in the dark, and you'll need your rest, right?" Jenny said trying to comfort Ash's mother.

"Like I'll sleep." Delia said in a depressed tone.

"You have to sleep, Mrs. Ketchum!" Officer Jenny insisted.

"I can't force myself! And Ash...what if- what if-...What if we never find him and-and-" Delia said as she started to cry with her hand buried in her face.

"Poor, Mrs. Ketchum, she's a mess." Brock said to the others sympathetically.

"I know I wish there was something we could do. Doesn't any Pokémon know flash or something?" Tracey said.

"Find Ash, that's what we can do." Misty said persistently.

"He meant something besides that in the meantime, you and your semantics, what a kid!" Iris retorted.

"You know what! I know what Tracey meant, he's one of my best friends, not yours and I also know Mrs. Ketchum and you don't and I know for a fact the only thing that'll get her back to normal is to find Ash, who by the way is _my_ best friend!" Misty exploded at Iris.

"Misty, like chillax!" Violet said.

"This isn't about you two, why don't we just quit all of this useless arguing and find our friend; we all want to find Ash, right?" Cilan said trying to come to a consensus as everybody nodded affirmatively. "Then, let's let bygones be bygones and find him, okay? Misty? Iris?" Cilan said awaiting their answer.

"Fine, but I don't need some Kanto kid telling me my business." Iris replied reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll keep peace, but I really shouldn't take stuff by some Unova, vine-swinging brat!" Misty agreed also reluctant to do so.

"I'm going to keep looking with Pikachu, you guys are welcomed to come but, I think someone should go back to the inn with Mrs. Ketchum, preferably Misty, Violet or Tracey." Brock declared.

"Why me? Why not Iris or Cilan!" Misty rebutted.

"Misty, you know why." Brock stated.

"No, I don't…" Misty persisted.

"…Misty, really?" Brock said in refusal.

"I'll go back with Mrs. Ketchum, yeesh you'd think she was a serial killer or something the way you guys go on about it…" Tracey intervened.

"I'd go, but it's kind of my job to keep searching into the night, totally." Violet explained. "I think you should all go back, actually, you're going to get in my way, like totally."

"Violet, come on!" Misty begged.

"Misty, what is with you today like you never act like such a baby like, stop! I only want Brock to help me out, like, the rest of you would like interfere with like my work, like totally!" Violet stated.

"Alright, Violet, we should go now. We'll meet up with you guys later at the inn, okay?" Brock said.

"I guess so." Misty said in a snit.

"See, even your own sister agrees with me, you're such a kid!" Iris exclaimed as she brushed Misty shoulders walking by. Misty clenched her fists and took deep breaths as she slowly followed the group back into Kentswood Town.

"You two have a very unique flavor!" Cilan commented.

"I'm gonna sauté your unique flavor with my fist!" Misty retorted.

"Oh my culinary utensils!" Cilan gasped. As the others paraded back to Kentswood Town Brock, Pikachu and Violet continued to search intently for any spectacle of a clue or any trace of Ash.

"Pikachu, do you think you could sniff around to see if you smell Ash?" Brock asked and Pikachu nodded in agreement and began sniffing the area where they last camped on the night of Ash's disappearance. Pikachu ran through the area over and over and over but always the same answer; nothing. The hours grew long and tedious and the work was somewhat difficult, more strenuous then you'd think. It was now two in the morning and Violet and Brock could hardly keep their eyes opened, (which is strange since they're always closed.) The pursuit to find Ash was decided to conclude for the night and Brock and Violet headed back to Kentswood with Pikachu. Pikachu was starting to become depressed along with Ash's other Pokémon but, Pikachu was really taking it hard. When Violet and Brock entered the lobby to the hotel they found Mrs. Ketchum sitting on the balcony in deep thought, probably worrying.

"Like, what should we do?" Violet asked in concern for Mrs. Ketchum. "Like, it's like two AM and she's staring out on like a balcony that totally can't be good for like your skin!"

"If she's anything like her son I think it's best we just do nothing, when people are upset they have to be alone sometimes." Brock explained knowledgably and they turned in for the night. Except, for Pikachu it went out to the balcony to go worry alongside Delia. The next day back in the cell Giovanni came down at sunrise to find the two half asleep and starving. Ash perked up when he saw who was in the room and got Charr's attention discreetly.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Come here, you!" Giovanni ordered.

"I can't you've got me locked in a cell!" Ash shouted. "Let me out!"

"I'd sooner give you a hug." Giovanni rebutted.

"Ash, stop, it's no use arguing with him, you can't win, you can't." Charr pleaded Ash to give it a rest but Ash stubbornly ignored her warnings. Giovanni slowly approached the cell and pulled out an ostentatious key that was shaped like a Mewtwo he unlocked the door and ripped Ash out of the cell by his collar as Ash quivered.

"Listen up, Ketchum, I know everything about you, you are exactly like your father and you've got the heart of your mother and I knew them both personally so anything you pull I'll catch on in a second, got it? If you dare sass me again I can ensure you it won't happen again, do we understand each other better now?" Giovanni shouted in Ash's face with his fist clenched tight on his shirt collar and Ash slowly nodded obediently. "Good. If you have any questions, ask Miss Koal, I'm sure be delighted to answer them for you." Giovanni said grinning sinisterly at Charr.

"You better not hurt her." Ash muttered.

"I'll do what I want, Ketchum, remember?" Giovanni said and with that he sneered and thrashed Ash onto the floor and he was flung up against the cinderblock wall as Giovanni smiled triumphantly then slammed the door shut, locked it securely and went back to his office. Charr raced over to Ash's side.

"Kid, ya alright?" Charr asked.

"I-I think I'm okay." Ash replied.

"Are ya stupid!" Charr shouted. "I might as well tell you what he does."

"What! What does he do!" Ash cried.

"My-my little sister, he-he-" Charr said as she started to cry.

"What, what did he do to her!" Ash asked growing concerned.

"I use to act just like you did and he'd give me those empty threats, I didn't know what he was talking about so I cockily stood up to him not knowing the evils he was capable of… One day he told me I had crossed the line and I had no second chances and that I had been warned. Then, the next day he brought Ember's little dress in with blood stains all over it! I-I lost it then and there and I-I can't even breathe when he comes in now…I don't know what's happened to my Pokémon, friends and most importantly my family, well the rest of them, poor Ember had to die because of my stupidity… She was only three years old, what kind of sick-o kills a three-year-old!" Charr told as she sobbed.

"Oh my God. I-I'm so sorry, Charr, I-I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." Ash said as a million horrors raced through his mind. "My dad you don't think…"

"I do, I do think!" Charr cried and Ash went off the wall.

"I hate him, I hate this! I'm scared, I'm scared for everyone I know and love! What do we do, Charr what in the world do we do!" Ash cried.

"Nothing, we can't do anything." Charr said as they both cried silently to themselves full of fear and worry and grief not to mention the crushing feeling of defeat.

Upstairs, Giovanni was beginning to draft his first blackmailing letter of a ransom. He was going to have it delivered to Delia in exactly one month since the day of Ash's disappearance but, he was drafting it now. His plan was working out perfectly so far and he was thrilled. Another two weeks passed no sign. Then another, and another and another until it felt hopeless. Day in and day out they'd search and scour everywhere they could think of. In the month that passed Ash and Charr had become very close friends and knew each other inside out. Ash tried desperately every single day to devise an elaborate escape plan. He'd come up with intricate strategies with ornate blueprints that he mapped out on the wall with one of Charr's bobby-pins and after they failed Ash would splash the etched out plan off the wall. Each day Charr would keep reminding Ash how helpless and hopeless their situation was and Ash would ignore her each time to but, even he was beginning to get doubts now, it had been an entire month after all. Since it had been so long word was spreading like wildfire all of Ash's friends knew now, May, Max, and Dawn all know knew and they were worried sick but, felt as if there was nothing they could do but hope, pray and wait and see. There was another man who now knew and he was determined to find this boy and return him safely, this man, like Delia would never give up.

"Okay, everyone wake up we have a big day ahead of us!" Jenny called out to the two hotel rooms that have racked up quite a bill over the month.

"Ugh, we're not going to find him today if we haven't found him yet!" Iris whined.

"Iris, don't talk like that! I can see why you're willing to give up since Ash means next to nothing to you." Misty remarked.

"That's not true, stop picking a fight, you're such a kid!" Iris retorted.

"Please, stop fighting girls." Delia said in depression it had been exactly one month since Ash disappeared, today. Iris and Misty stared at each other, feeling guilty and immediately stopped. "Thank you." Delia said as her voice trembled. Everyone met outside in Kentswood Park.

"I'm sorry to announce that the Ash Ketchum case is officially closed. After long discussions we unanimously decided it would be in everyone's best interest if we stopped now and alert you at your homes if anything comes up. I'm sorry but it's been too long without any clues and he isn't a native here so his case is automatically sent to the back to be discarded after a four week period if no further evidence is upheld." Officer Jenny glumly announceed.

"What!" Misty shouted.

"You-you can't just give up! What's the matter with you people, Ash is a human being you can't just leave him out there to die!" Brock screamed.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu said as it leaped up into Brock's arms and its eyes started to water.

"You police people don't care about anyone but yourselves!" Iris yelled.

"Your flavors are all distasteful and distained!" Cilan cried out.

"What about Ash! Come on, everyone we're the ones who care about him, we'll find him we don't need them!" Tracey declared.

"Tracey's right! We'll get everyone to help on our own!" Misty said agreeing with perseverance.

"We don't need their Pokémon we have our own right, Pikachu!" Brock said and Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, and Violet's with the FBI, she'll help us and she knows what she's doing!" Misty exclaimed. Delia just stood there with a blank expression of distraught on her face she calmly approached Officer Jenny as everyone watched.

"Please." Delia said then swallowed hard. "Please, please, please don't give up on my little boy, I've tried to be strong this whole time but, I-I can't do it anymore you can't just tell me that you're going to stand here and do nothing as...God knows what is happening to my little boy." Delia begged.

"I-I'm sorry, this isn't my decision, it's above my authority, ma'am, it's out of my hands, there's nothing I can do. Please, Mrs. Ketchum, don't make this any harder on me" Jenny began.

"Harder on you!" Delia cried. "You couldn't care less about my Ash."

"Mrs. Ketchum, just...you have to go home now and accept that your son is gone." Jenny said almost emotionlessly.

"So what you're telling me is that I shouldn't care about my baby and I should go home and get over it!" Delia cried as she was beginning to raise her voice. "I won't! I won't give up, Ash means everything to me and I can't lose him, I can't lose my baby! I can't be alone!" Delia cried as Ash's friends watched sympathetically.

"You have to let him go, it isn't healthy, I'm sorry." Jenny said as she received glares from everyone except for Delia who was too busy crying her heart out. Delia couldn't keep herself together, Violet came up to her and offered a comforting hug.

"We won't give up, Mrs. Ketchum, we will _never_ give up." Violet stated and with that they were done with the entire Kentswood police, they were cold hearted, uncompassionate people who cared nothing for their clients. "I like can't imagine the Kanto police acting this way." Violet said coldly, Delia sobbing away, and Jenny ashamedly looking downwards. Suddenly, a young deliveryman came rushing towards the scene. "What's gotten into you, Jake? Can't you see we're in the middle of an extremely important meeting here!" Jenny scolded.

"I'm, sorry, officer, but I was told that this was an urgent message for Delia Ketchum!" Jake exclaimed handing the letter to Officer Jenny.

"Oh! I'm sorry, thank you, Jake." Jenny apologized as she accepted the letter and handed it to Delia who snatched it from her begrudgingly. Delia took a deep breath and unfolded the letter which read….

Dear Delia Ketchum,

As you probably have guessed, I have your son but, do not be alarmed he is alive but not for long unless you follow my orders specifically. I want you and you alone to come to my headquarters located in the western area of Viridian City. Keep this letter private and confidential if anyone else is to see it, you can kiss your precious Ash goodbye. As you probably have figured if you don't become my wife your son will be the victim, it's your choice. You have until 6:00 PM, Saturday to arrive.

-Giovanni

Delia inhaled a deep breath and tears began flowing off her cheek more heavily. She comprehended all the overwhelming death threats at once and she immediately felt compelled to rush over to Viridian.

"No, no, no, no, not my Ash, no. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, no one listened no one ever listens, you wouldn't search there and it may be too late now… I told you so, no one ever listens!" Delia cried out.

"Mrs. Ketchum, calm down, show me the letter." Jenny instructed.

"NO!" Delia cried. "I have to go, right now. You gave up on my Ash anyway."

"Mrs. Ketchum, I am with the law enforcement you must show me." Jenny repeated.

"I don't care, I'm not putting my Ash's life on the line no matter what the law says." Delia replied.

"Mrs. Ketchum, what's going on!" Misty cried as she was becoming upset by the way she was reacting. "Did something bad happen to Ash!" Misty panicked.

"No, no, Misty it's alright, I'll handle it, Ash will be fine, I promise." Delia said as Misty frowned.

"Mrs. Ketchum, you're scaring me, what did that letter say?" Brock asked also becoming rather upset.

"Brock, it's alright, trust me, if something were very wrong I wouldn't be this calm." Delia said.

"This is you calm?" Tracey said a tad sarcastically. "Mrs. Ketchum, something is wrong, we all can tell."

"I'm going with you, Mrs. Ketchum, wherever that is." Misty demanded.

"Me too." Brock said.

"And me!" Iris proclaimed.

"I'd love for you to but you can't, I'm sorry now I've wasted enough time already, I'm getting on the plane to Kanto, now." Delia said.

"What about the case, should I cancel it entirely?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, I know what's happened." Delia assured.

"But, like Mrs. Ketchum you can't!" Violet moaned.

"Violet, I have to." Delia stated. "Now, Tracey I expect I 'm responsible for you since you accompanied me so I suppose I'll drop you off in Pallet Town..."

"Mrs. Ketchum, we care about Ash too, please let us know what's going on!" Tracey exclaimed.

"If you all care so much about Ash you won't say anything else about this, you cannot come with me, kids, for Ash's sake, alright, you're just going to have to trust me." Delia ordered. The rest of the group just worriedly watched as Delia took Tracey to the Pokémon Center to pack their bags they stood and stared and thought harder than ever of a plan for them to discretely help Ash and they had it, they weren't going to stand and watch-they had a plan.


End file.
